1. Field
The present application relates to an image capturing apparatus which obtains an image by capturing an image of a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic camera having an image sensor which separates a captured image of a subject into fields and reads the fields has been popularized. The applicant of the present invention has already proposed an electronic camera as an invention described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-135225. The proposed electronic camera can shorten the capturing interval by generating an image suited to be displayed on a display device for checking a captured result (hereinafter referred to as “quick view image”) or an image suited for list display (hereinafter referred to as “thumbnail image”) before completion of reading of all the fields.
The number of fields to be read however has increased with the recent advance of increase in the number of pixels used in the image sensor. For this reason, the time up to completion of reading of all the fields has become longer. As a result, the user's waiting time has become longer problematically.